King Alex the "Just"
Background King Alex the "Just" is the current head of the Jod Royal House and the absolute monarchy to the Kingdom of Jod; he stands 6 foot, 2 inches tall & weighs 260 pounds with an average body. Ruling since 32 BBY at the age of 30 (now 58 years old), he is considered a fair, compassionate, and just ruler by most of his subjects. However, he is often a unfortunate pain in the side of his own nobility, which---at times---regard him as out of touch with current politics & social norms and more in touch with a romanticized version of the past, which he grew up on reading & listening to stories of and, consequently, is trying to shape the Kingdom of Jod back into. King Alex is a fundamentalist in his faith with The Force and, as such, has made it a point to reduce the political power of the Church of Jod where he can. The church ran rampant under his father, King Jarred the "Thinker", with very little oversight from the late statesman; Operation Timber (20.5 BBY to 10 BBY) only confirmed King Alex's already lingering suspicions about the church's political power, let alone its corruption in certain positions. A veteran of the Kingdom's Navy after 6 years of service, Alex has advocated for and implemented a string of social, cultural, and economic policies during his long reign that adhere to more traditionalist values, while also strengthening the Jod Military Forces and re-implementing the Mandatory Service Commitment in 30 BBY, which was disbanded in 67 BBY by the Red Group. Some of his policies over the last 30 years have rubbed shoulders the wrong way with several progressive leaning elements within Jod Royal Court. Moreover, King Alex inherited several hot button social issues from his father---King Jarred the "Thinker"---most notably & damaging of which was the People's Voice (55 BBY to 30 BBY) --- Formation of a Crowned Republic to Replace the Absolute Monarchy. While the People's Voice social movement ended within a few short years of King Alex taking over for his father's equally long reign of 60 years, it unfortunately lead to further incidents in both The Purple Letters (26 BBY to 25 BBY) & The Truth Movement (35 BBY to 25 BBY) & Attempted Coup d'état (25 BBY). A widower and single father of 2 children---Prince Philip (age 27) & Princess Anastasia (age 20)---Alex's wife, Queen Heather the "Spirited"---was killed in a horse accident leading up to the events of Operation Timber in 20.5 BBY, which resulted in King Alex's aggressive policy push for the Military Modernization Program & Royal Order 2-9-7. Although the House of Royal Intelligence found some evidence to point to the fact that it was a political assassination of the Queen and Prince Philip himself, which such information heavily influenced King Alex's later decisions in his reign. However, the killer has never been identified or caught to date. Despite the death of his wife, a late life push for a hardliner political agenda and military stance after his wife's death, and the questionable details and means of operation & funding for Royal Order 2-9-7, King Alex has remained popular with the general body of Jod citizens. He is seen by many average citizens as the check & balance and then check-mate to the immense power of the Jod Royal Court; he is a visible monarch to his subjects---even after his wife's death----rather enjoying his time among their company & on different worlds. And despite his personal loss of his wife, his pain & suffering through his wife's death made him an identifiable family man (and not just a royal or noble) and he was able to connect with so many average families around the Kingdom. The King's subjects could identify with his pain, as their pain, and see his suffering, as their suffering. If anything, his wife's death made him even more popular among the general population and made him furthermore a folk hero, making any follow-up assassination attempt on the King---even if successful---to turn him into a national martyr and powerful symbol to rally behind for a revolt. Throughout his reign, King Alex has been very active as a monarch with the Jod Military Forces & very involved in even the darkest of black projects and most top secret of clandestine & covert operations through the House of Royal Intelligence. Despite his close military ties, rubbing of the wrong shoulders politically in the Jod Royal Court, and his wife's assassination, King Alex holds immense loyalty over large swaths of the Jod Royal Court, Jod Royal House, and his most trusted advisers & inner circle. Category:Kingdom of Jod Category:Story Characters